The invention relates to a process for reducing or eliminating emissions of volatile compounds into the atmosphere and more particularly to a process for reducing or eliminating such emissions of volatile organic compounds which are normally vented from a locus of vented gases including sewer vents or vents on oil/water separators.
Increasingly stringent regulatory requirements seek to minimize the effect on the environment by even small potential sources of volatile compounds, such as low boiling hydrocarbons. Such sources include gases vented from storm and process sewers which have received volatile compounds, for example, hydrocarbons or solvents from sewer systems in industrial, chemical and oil refining and distribution facilities or from oil/water separator boxes which are commonly used to separate floating oil from aqueous waste streams.